


The heat of cigar ember

by Hiirakiri, MixterKriss



Series: The heat of cigar ember [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Blood and Violence, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, God Complex, Hand Jobs, I don't know they have a complex relationship ok, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Hand Jobs, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiirakiri/pseuds/Hiirakiri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixterKriss/pseuds/MixterKriss
Summary: Patrick Hockstetter will destroy Derry. It might take some time, but he will. Why? Oh, why have a motivation whe he simply just.. can. He's a god, after all. And maybe Victor Criss is the fallen angel he needs to succeed._________A slow burn fanfic about Patrick taking his god complex a little too far and how Vic somehow gets dragged along with the others madness.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So, just a heads up: this is going to be a slow burn fanfic and it's therefore going to have multiple chapters. It's going to involve smut, gore, drugs, alcohol and everything along that line. So you have been warned.  
> Patvic has been one of my fave ships in the IT fandom for quite some time now, and I actually got a little mad at how little content there is in this community. So I pulled my thumb out my ass and sat down together with my beautiful girlfriend, and together we created this.  
> The first chapter is a little sucky, but bare with us! <3
> 
> Important. Please keep in mind that neither of us have english as our native language.

Chapter 1

Petty.  
Humans were petty. Always had been, always would be. People say humans are the superior species. That they’re at the top of the food chain. Patrick Hockstetter thought that was wrong. No, for a fact, he knew that it was wrong. There’s nothing superior about the human race. Thumbs, possibly. The added IQ. Not that they use the full potential of said IQ anyways. Humans waste it. Not him though. Not the blonde. He’s careful and quiet. His mind on the other hand is a flowering garden. Except no one could see that. No one but Patrick. 

____

The boys fates collided a sunny wednesday afternoon at Derry high school. The bell had just announced the days end and Patrick were lurking outside the main doors with his friend Henry Bowers. They had snuck out for a smoke half an hour ago and they had lost track of time. Or at least that is what they’d tell their teachers the day after.  
Children started pouring out the school like rats abandoning a ship, and the two 17 year old boys sat and watched from the parking lot. Henry, the shorter of the two males, was leaning against the the hood of his car, polishing his switchblade. It was a nice car he had managed to scrape together some money for earlier that summer. Sure, it wasn’t Belchs Trans Am, but it was enough. He was wearing brown leather boots with black laces, some ripped up and faded jeans, and a blue/grey shirt with its arms sloppily cut off. His hair was styled into his typical mullet, and from one ear dangled a small ring that shimmered in the sunlight. He seemed restless and kept looking to the front doors of the school, almost as if he were waiting for something. What, Patrick didn't know. Henry had just said that he had to deal with something before leaving to take a few drinks at the “clubhouse”. The clubhouse was basically just an old abandoned shed out in the woods that Henry had stumbled across a few years ago. He had immediately claimed the property as his, and just a few days later he had furnitured it. Not in a pretty way, obviously. Henry had taken some old dirty mattresses from his attic and put them in the corner of the shed. Carefully folding a piece of clothing around them to not look so dirty. He had also found an old radio at a second hand store that he had now hidden under the mattresses.  
This shed, or clubhouse if you will, had slowly become his second home and one day he introduced it to Belch, then eventually Patrick.  
They had spent many drunk and late nights there, and they were now about to spend yet another. Henry’s trunk was filled up with booze, and his school bag with weed. They had everything they needed, and Belch had said earlier that he would meet them there. So what were they waiting for? What was this something Henry was waiting so impatiently for? Something or someone. And as if that someone had felt Henry’s restless waiting the doors burst open and a blonde youth with dark grey jeans and a white T strode out of the building with the confidence of a king. After him followed Belch, the other young member of the gang. Though, that young member Patrick already knew. As the pair made their way across the schoolyard an unfortunate middle schooler managed to miss the crowd parting around them. With their small back turned against them they ended up right in their path. As many already knew and both could and would vouch for, getting in the way of the Bowers Gang equalled an undignified end. The kid was a lost cause and all that was left to was to witness his funeral. With a swift kick, one hard leather boot against the back of an innocent kid, it ended. Approximately three seconds later the kid had gotten a bloody nose from falling face first into the asphalt and tears were streaming down the little chubby face. Their notes went flying all around them as a breeze stole them right out off his hands yet the schoolyard were deadly quite.  
“Watch out, punk!” He hissed through gritted teeth. His cream coloured hair fell around his pretty, menacing face.  
Patrick felt an unfamiliar feeling in his gut as the scene unfolded in front of his very eyes. A feeling of curiosity and respect. Something about the way he put a steel capped boot into the fragile back of youngster who had done him no apparent harm.  
Sure, Henry would probably have done ten times worse, but Henry was… well Henry. This kid looked like harmless flower, and Patrick would probably have thought that that was exactly what he was until he had, just minutes ago, showed off his jagged thorns.  
Suddenly Pat was jerked out of his awe by Henry hastily jumping to his feet, waving towards the blonde to get his attention  
“You know him?” Patrick asked with a low voice. Henry nodded slightly, mumbling a response  
“Yeah, he’s a childhood friend that transferred to Derry recently”  
“Seems like he’s already earned a rep” his excitement was poorly hidden and Henry gave him a glance before answering. “Yup”  
It wasn’t long till the entire group had been gathered for the first time ever and they all scanned each other, head to toe.  
Belch, Henry and Patrick were already acquainted, and Henry, The blonde and Belch obviously knew each other as well. That only left himself and the boot wearing bully left. A pale petite arm reached out and curious brown eyes peeked out from under thick eyebrows and platinum bangs. Patrick grabbed it and shook it. A firm handshake and a long firm lock of gazes were exchanged.  
“Name’s Vic”  
“Patrick. Patrick Hockstetter if you’re a fancy dipshit or the principle, but mostly Patrick”  
The blonde flashed him a vague smile, and he let go off Patricks hand. Patrick couldn’t help but to keep staring though. The pale boy in front of him was looking so innocent, so calm. But what he witnessed earlier said otherwise. It intrigued him.  
“So you're coming with us immediately, or you meeting us there later?” Henry asked, aiming the question towards Belch. His voice made Patrick look away from Vic and settle his eyes onto Belch.  
“I'll meet you there later, gotta help mum with some stuff” the later boy answered, adjusting the faded dark blue cap on his head.  
“Okay, see you then” Henry nodded and turned his back to the group, getting into his car. Belch and Victor exchanged a nod before Belch wandered off.  
Left stood the two newly introduced boys, exchanging quick glance before the blonde turned and walked to Henry’s car. He got into the back seat and made himself comfortable. Patrick watched the other carefully as he also made his way into the car, but instead of the back he sat down on the passenger seat next to Henry.  
Henry started up the car and an angry melody and screaming voices came out of the cars slightly busted stereo. Patrick and Henry immediately started bobbing their heads to the music, mimicking the growling voices as they pulled out of the parking lot. 

Victor on the other hand just sat quietly in the back, watching the two with a big grin on his face. “morons” was all he could think. But after a while his head started to unintentionally bob along with the others. But just a little bit. Henry were a trashy man who listened to trash music and that was the gospel truth. He had never really liked Henry’s music, but he had learned to live with it and appreciate it as a part of hanging with his childhood friend.  
One good thing with Henry blasting his music through the speakers was that they at least didn't have to talk. Which Vic appreciated. He had never been a big fan of it, and especially not with new people. His brown eyes carefully scanned the tall, dark haired male in the front seat. Analysing him. He was hard to read. But he couldn’t be a good guy, that Vic knew. Patrick wasn’t a stranger to him, even though they had just met. He had heard a whole lot of good about Patrick from Henry since the two met. Which probably wouldn’t alarm anyone who barely knew Henry. But for Vic, who had known Henry for years, it was bad news. Henry isn’t sane and if he’s as enthusiastic about someone as he’s been about patrick the past couple weeks then.. well, then that must mean Patrick and Henry sees eye to eye on a lot of things.  
Vic couldn’t help but to wonder if Henry had ever mentioned his name to Patrick before though. If he’s as enthusiastic about him as he has been with Patrick. After all, they were best friends… right? Shit, Vic didn’t even know anymore. Henry had become so weird and distant lately.  
With a sigh Victor let his eyes off the boy in the front seat and stared out through the window. He would never admit that he was jealous. Jealous of the attention Patrick got from his best friend.

*

Patrick’s skinny, rugged hand reached out for the white joint dangling from the corner of Henry’s mouth. At first Henry didn’t notice, too caught up in his own thoughts, but once he did he slapped the dark haired boys hand away out of his face.  
“Get your own..” He mumbled, puffing on the joint, breathing in its smoke. Victor watched them with a soft grin. He sat on a small camping stool across the room from the other two guys that was hurled up together on the mattress. The small radio was playing For whom the bell tolls by Metallica. A song Vic actually kinda liked.  
Henry grunted from where he was sitting, adjusting himself slightly.  
“I fucking hate that kid..” He mumbled. Vic and Patrick exchanged a quick confused look before letting their eyes return to Henry.  
“Who?” Patrick asked, not aware of whom Henry was talking about. Vic on the other hand might have an idea tho.  
“Four eyes?” Vic asked with a soft, careful voice. leaning forward slightly, waiting for Henry’s answer.  
“Yeah..” He breathed out. “Wanna fucking bash the kids mouth in.. He never knows when to shut up!”  
Vic thought for a bit before shining up with a soft smile  
“Maybe you should cut his tongue off” He joked and watched as Henry’s frown turn upside down. Vic hated to see his best friend down, even when it were because of silly reasons like this. The four eyed kid Henry was talking about was Richie “trashmouth” Tozier. A kid two years younger than them who constantly made “your mama” jokes. The kid could really get on Henry’s nerves sometimes, actually, he got on most people's nerves quite often.  
“Ya know what? Maybe I should” Henry said with a wide smile, pulling up his switchblade from his pocket and swinging his hand playfully. Pretending to cut the tongue right out of the trashmouths mouth.  
“Make him drown in his own blood” Patrick smiled gleefully.  
At first Victor didn’t really care about the comment, but he saw a spark in Henry’s eyes as Patrick spoke and it made him slightly uncomfortable. And as Henry’s smile grew, Victors faded. He threw a quick glance at Patrick, who were still wearing the big gleeful smile on his lips, before looking back at Henry. Victor knew it was a joke, but their reaction didn't sit good. A pained and forced fake smile resurrected on his lips.  
“Who’s gon’ drown in his own blood?”  
A low voice asked, making all the three boys attention turn towards the door. There stood a slightly confused Belch, holding a smirnoff bottle in his hand.  
“Richie Tozier” Victor mumbled and received a glare from Henry, who would probably have wanted to tell the story himself. But Vic didn’t care about the others glares, he got them often so he knew they were just empty threats.  
“Trashmouth?” Belch asked, stepping inside and taking a seat on another camping chair. Henry nodded slightly, cracking open a beer can. The other three joined him, cracking open their own cans. Then they just sat there and endured a long rant about how much Henry hated the gang of punks 2 years younger than them. And so the evening went on. The boys smutting on their drinks, talking shit and smoking weed. 

*

The evening had been going great so far.. Or.. Well, Vic unfortunately had to admit that he really didn't like Patrick. He seemed like a narcissistic prick with the humor of.. Well, the humor of Henry. But besides Patrick annoying the crap out of him with his unnecessary comments and inappropriate jokes, the evening had been great. But the fun had to come to an end eventually. Around 10pm Henry started getting sick from both drinking and smoking way too much. Which meant the only person with a driver's license was Belch.  
“you really gotta stop doing this.. “ Belch mumbled as he helped Henry out to the car, placing him in the passenger seat. Vic and Patrick was leaning against the outside wall of shed, watching as the other struggled to secure the drunk youths seatbelt.  
Vic was fairly intoxicated and so it seemed were Patrick. The blonde could tell the other was staring at him. He didn't really want to return the attention though. Right now he cared about his best friend getting home safely, and that was it.  
Belch gave Vic a signal and so Vic walked away from the tall, dark haired male still standing by the shed. Following Vic with his eyes. It honestly creeped him out a bit. Patricks stare wasn't just a normal look. Vic felt like a prey under the others heavy gaze. He tried to shrug the feeling off as he got into his usual spot in the back seat. Soon joined by the taller male, the predator. Belch started the Trans Am and soon they were off towards Henrys house. The drive there was awkward and quiet. Belch had to focus on the road instead of talking, since he as well were slightly intoxicated. Idiotic, they had to admit. Driving while being influenced was dangerous and they all knew it, but it hadn't stopped them before. Belch was a good driver, but really had to focus. Therefore Victor didn't want to bother him and Patrick… well, he didn't want to talk to Patrick. Thank god Patrick didn't seem so talkative either right now.  
Once again Victor turned to the window, staring out it and into the shadows lurking along the road. Carefully he leaned his forehead against the window. His head started feeling heavy and at some time he must have dozed off, because before he knew the bang of a shutting car door woke him up, slightly frightened. The blonde rubbed his eyes as he sat up, looking around confused. The car was empty. He could hear distant voices, and it didn't take long before he realized it was Belch and Patrick helping Henry inside his house.. Hopefully without making any noises.  
With a soft sigh Victor leaned back onto the car seat, staring up at the car ceiling before closing his eyes again.  
Brown, thick brows furrowed as he tried not to fall back asleep. But it was hard. It had been a long day and meeting the new gang member hadn't been easy. He really wanted to like him for Henry’s sake. Though some things couldn't be forced.  
He must have fallen asleep again, cause the next thing he knew was the feeling of cold, raspy fingers in his hair. At first he couldn't really make out what they were doing. They weren't caressing his hair, nor pulling it. They were.. Shaking his head carefully  
“You awake?” a low voice whispered, and Victor opened his eyes he could see Belch looking at him from the front seat. It wasn't Belch’s hand in his hair tho. He turned his head and saw Patrick beside him, sitting there with a small grin on his lips.  
“Yeah.. “ he mumbled and reached up, grabbing Patricks arm by the wrist and pushing it away from him. His action made the dark haired males grin grow even wider. It might have been the bad car lighting, but it looked somewhat sinister. Vic rolled his eyes and looked around him. The car was parked neatly outside his house. The blonde took a deep breath before opening the door and getting out of the car.  
“I guess I'll see you tomorrow” he mumbled, aiming the question towards Belch. Patrick must definitely have noticed Vics subtle hints he had made through the day about not liking him. Cause before Belch got the chance to answer, Patrick put up his legs on the backseat, spreading out. Drawing the attention to him.  
“You bet” Patrick said with a dark, but quite clear voice. Still with that hyena-like smile on his face.  
Vic shot him a short, displeased look before locking his gaze onto Belch instead. Belch just nodded as a response with a soft smile on his lips.  
“Thanks for the ride” Vic mumbled and closed the door with a bang. Quickly turning his back to the car and walking up to the door. Carefully putting the key in the key hole, twisting it, opening the door and walking inside.  
He tried to make his way through the house and to his room as quiet as possible. Once he got into his room he closed and locked the door after him, undressed and got to bed. While laying there under the heavy, warm blanket he couldn't help but to think about Henry. Sure, Vic was used to Henry getting shitfaced. But he always worried for him. Always.

*

Left in the car sat Patrick. Analysing every movement and every reaction the blonde boy had during the evening. It was funny, in a way.. Patrick knew the boy had a strong personality. He had known that since he saw him for the first time earlier that day. But the way Victor wasn't scared of him. The way he didn't care, ignored him.. the way he stayed loyal to Henry.. Patrick couldn't help but to see it as a challenge. Or maybe a test.  
He didn't know himself yet, honestly, but he wanted to get to know Vic. He wanted to win that kind of trust that Henry got from him. I guess you could say Patrick was very curious about the platina boy who had through the evening cast him nasty glances due to Patricks inappropriate comments, ignored him and turned him down with witty comments.  
Patrick could read people, he knew Vic did what he did so Patrick wouldn't split up him and Henry. And that's where loyalty comes into the picture. Patrick was impressed by his loyalty.  
The dark haired male shifted slightly in the back seat of the car. Lost in his thoughts.  
Belch must have gotten tired or something cause suddenly he started talking.  
“so.. You okay with Vic?” the male in the front asked. Patrick reacted very slow to the other talking to him. His head slowly turning from the window to Belch.  
“He’s gonna be a nice tease” Hockstetter murmured from where he was sitting. Belch chuckled slightly, turning his head a bit without taking his eyes off the road  
“What's that supposed to mean?”  
“Nothing.. Just, He doesn't seem to like me. Those people are funnier teasing.. “

Belch could tell from the tone of the others voice that that wasn't the whole truth, but he didn't want to get involved. Patrick was a weird dude with weird humor, but he was also funny and kinda sweet from time to time. It's not like Belch should be worried. He answered with another chuckle before letting his focus back on the road. Vic and Pat didn’t live too far away from each other, thankfully. So he’d soon be home in his bed.


	2. The music is too low and something smells burnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bowers gang never skips a party. ever. Booze, drugs and women were their thing. Though, the atmosphere gets kind of weird for Victor as Patrick seems to keep an eye on him through the night. Even at times that Victor prefers him not to. But the boy is thankful to have the gangs guard dog around once a familiar face visits him.

Chapter 2

The following day went on like usual. They met up in school, walked around in town for a bit, harassed any poor kid unlucky enough to get in their way. Then they parted ways in the evening and went home to their separate houses. Patrick had been there since before, Victor had met up with them after class and at first the the atmosphere had been kind of awkward. But Vic had plastered on a fake smile and made it through the day by pretending to like the other. And well, pretending to like someone can sometimes convince you that you actually kind of like the person. At one time Vic had actually laughed at Patricks jokes, which lit an exciting spark in the eyes of the other. Obviously he had regretted it immediately and shut Patrick down with some kind of ironic comment. Henry on the other hand had seemed to take a liking to Victors and Patricks “friendship”. As soon as they started bickering or making comments Henry shone up like a sun and started chuckling. Even Belch smiled at them.  
Maybe this was what his and Patricks new acquainted “friendship” had become, some kind of comic relief for the other two boys. He must admit though, hanging with Patrick another day and pretending to ish like him, had made it easier to accept him as a part of the group. He still didn't like him, but he was okay with him now. Still a bit jealous though, at how much attention and praise he got from Henry. He guessed that was because Patrick was Henry’s new toy. He would get tired of him, eventually. 

A loud voice startled the blonde boy out of his sleep and his head quickly jerked up from the school bench. The bright sunlight from the windows settled perfectly on him, making his platinum hair glow angelically. His deep brown eyes stared out beneath thick eyebrows as he scanned the classroom confused. Under his eyes were visible deep dark bags and his eyes were red and irritated. It had been a rough night. His parents had been fighting until late, and even after they went to sleep, Victor couldn't. With an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach he had stayed awake, sitting on the porch smoking cigarette after cigarette and listening to music. Once he’d actually managed to go to bed he had just stayed up thinking for another hour, and once he actually managed to fall asleep he had to get up in roughly 3 hours.  
The aftermath of it all resulted in him falling asleep on his history lesson, and now getting startled out of his sleep.  
As his eyes scanned the room once again for the voice that had disturbed his slumber his eyes settled on the teacher. She was scolding someone for throwing paper balls at her ass as soon she turned around towards the board. The culprit had been caught though, and he seemed to get more shit than he needed by her.  
Victor carefully turned his head to Henry, who sat beside him, covering his mouth and trying not break out in laughter because of the scene unfolding in front of him. That's when it clicked for Victor. The kid was getting shit for Henry’s deed.  
“The fuck’s going on..?” Victor mumbled and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Henry turned his head as well and returned his gaze.  
“Hey there sleeping beauty” the dirt-blonde mumbled with a mocking grin. Victor rolled his eyes and shifted slightly in his chair, correcting the cargo green armless T-shirt he was wearing. Tired eyes then settled on their teacher again, who was now done scolding the innocent student and had gone back to talking about.. well, whatever she was talking about. Vic didn't really listen anyway. Out of curiosity he threw a quick glance towards Patrick, sitting in the same back row as them, but at the other side of the classroom. He was quietly rocking on his chair, wearing a gray T-shirt with black arm- and collar hems. Black, slightly ripped skinny jeans clothing his legs and his feet covered by engineer boots. He was peeking at Belch’s notes and copying them. Belch wasn't a straight A student, but Patrick didn't seem to have high standards when it came to grades. Something Vic could relate to. As long a he passed he was okay with what he got. Of course it was nice to get above average grades, but it wasn't something he forced himself to get. With a soft sigh he turned his head back to Henry.  
“Is _he_ coming to the junkyard tonight?” Victor whispered to his mullet adorned friend, nodding towards Patrick.  
“Yeah, got a problem with that?” He murmured as a response, it somehow sounded defensive. Vic honestly didn't know what to respond at first. He had to think for a bit before opening his mouth and possibly pissing Henry off. From what he could come up with he didn't have that many options, so he thought them through carefully. He honestly didn't have a choice but to get along with Patrick, so might as well give him another chance.  
“No. No problem” Victor whispered and leaned back onto his chair again. Letting out another sigh as he stared blankly into thin air.  
Some other students were planning a party at the junkyard, and obviously the bowers gang _had _to go. Henry would never ever miss a party. At least not a party were the majority of their class would come to. Reputation was, after all, important at their age. If there’s a social event you had to be there. If not, you were a loser.__  
Victor pulled a hand through his cream coloured hair and cast one last glimpse at Patrick and Belch before the bell rang. The classroom filled with voices and screeching chairs as people got up from their seats and started pouring out into the hall.  
Him and Henry stayed in the classroom for a bit, collecting all the school material they had used during the lesson. As Vic shoved down his standard issue history book into his flea-bitten bag as Belch and Patrick approached them. The tall, dark haired male wrapped a slim arm around Henry’s shoulders, rubbing his free fist into the dirt-blondes hair, giving him a noogie. Henry panicked slightly and wrestled his way out of the others grip, immediately fixing his hair.  
“Fuck you, Hockstetter” he spat out and pushed Patrick violently, but playfully, away from him. The dark haired grinned and his eyes met Victors, who had been standing there staring with his backpack in his hand. Vic rolled his eyes at them and quickly looked away.  
“So, what’s the plan?” He asked carefully, his eyes darting between the other three boys. They looked like question marks.  
“I dunno, maybe going home, or hang in town” Henry mumbled and shrugged. Looking questionably at the other young males.  
“We could have a pre-party of our own at the clubhouse?” Belch suggested gingerly. He pulled self consciously at the edge of his shirt. Henry sucked on his bottom lip as he considered the offer. Vic could feel a faint whiff of sweat drifting from Patrick and he wrinkled his nose. It was a very sunny and dry day but still, didn’t the guy use deodorant? He could at least drown himself in axe like Henry did. That wasn’t too much to ask of the bastard honestly. As he was thinking this Patrick flashed him one of those devilish and very disturbing smiles. They creeped him out so bad, gave him goosebumps up and down his arms. At least he didn’t have to look at the fucker for long because Henry snapped back to reality with an actual snap of his fingers.  
“You know what Belch? That ain’t even a half bad idea. Pre-party at the clubhouse tonight!”. They could already feel it in their veins, the electricity and excitement of drinking and smoking together. Their small gang of musketeers. Of course they weren’t as noble nor as righteous but still. One for all and all for one, it were practically law. They had a sort of unofficial codex as well, nothing fancy. It contained rules like “Don’t sleep with someone’s ex”, “Shotgun gets to decide the music, unless Henry is in a very bad mood, then Henry gets to decide the music” and so on. They had a plan of making it into a physical copy but at the time Vic hadn’t been with them and none of the other were great with spelling. It were really fucking pretentious as well and so they dropped the project. The rules, or more like guidelines, still lived on in them though and breaking one meant punishment. It usually ended up being something half-assed like giving away school desserts for a week or paying for their clubhouse booze supply. So nothing too cruel, but still a punishment no one really wanted. Vic usually comes to heel with their agreements, but from time to time Henry fuck up. Once he slept with a girl Vic had been shagging for a while, and after that they didn't talk for at least a week, maybe two. And once they started talking Henry had to pay for Vic’s cigarettes the rest of the month. Vic hadn’t actually been that hurt but it still felt bad. Like what the fuck, you just don’t do that to your best friend, seriously. Sometimes he thought about it, how it hadn’t been about the girl at all since he didn’t care about her in the least. Sure, getting off was nice and all but he could do that himself really, no need to include giggly girls and their hair that always ended up being in the way. It just felt awkward and forced. He still got it up, it wasn’t bad enough for him to go all noodle on them but still. Henry could brag for hours about how he’d fucked chicks, what positions and how they had moaned and what not. Vic just couldn’t understand the appeal, maybe he just hadn’t met the right girl yet? But no. It hadn't been about the girl. It had been about Henry betraying his trust. 

____

The hours seemed to tic by incredibly slow as Pat waited for their pre-party to begin. He could do homework but if he did he’d be no better than all those losers at school who cared about their precious grades. _Fuck that shit_ , was his motto. He needed to get drunk, like really over the top drunk. His week had been actual shit and he needed something to take the edge away. He hoped desperately for Henry to have some weed on him as well.  
His mom had, earlier that week, found some of the bags were he kept his mutilated animals in the garage and thrown them out. She didn't scold him for his deed, she already knew about his “interest”. But it was a collection and she had _ruined_ it! He didn't even get to keep the mice.. He wanted to punish her so bad for touching his stuff, but he wouldn't. At least not now. Not today. Maybe never. She was his mother after all. And while he really wanted to beat the shit out of her right now, he also loved her. Because what he felt for his mother was love right? He had no other name for it and had never brought it up with someone so he elected to drop the thought like he’d done so many times before.  
Belch and Vic were gonna come pick him up in one and a half hour, but there was so much time to waste until then. Henry was going to swing by even later, he was gonna _“pick something cool up”_ , apparently. Wanted them all at the shed when he arrived. Belch and Victor was probably already getting baked over at Victors. They at least left school together.  
Hmm.. Victor. A wide smile spread on his face. Annoying the boy had become his new favourite hobby. He loved his reactions. Usually when he teased someone they stayed silent, they took it, they laughed it off and sometimes even cried, depending on how harsh he was. Victor, on the other hand, didn't bother and wasn't scared. Stood his ground and shut him down.  
The tall male excitedly leapt out of his brown, leather armchair. For a moment he had almost forgotten about Vic, he was too busy being mad at his mother. Now though, he was pumped for the night again. Patrick turned the radio on while making his way over to the fridge, grabbing himself one of his fathers beer cans. He cracked it open and turned his back to the fridge, closing it with the back of his foot.  
Screw those animals. He could get more. There were plenty of them! What he couldn't get another one of, though, was Victor Criss. 

The tall, dark haired male strutted out of his house at the signal of the Trans Am horns. He locked the door behind him before offering the two figures in the car a wide grin. Two? Wait.. He must have been wrong because for a second he thought he saw _three_ figures in there. He squinted his eyes and leaned forward slightly as he walked closer to the car. In the passenger seat sat a pretty light-brunette girl, watching Patrick back through the window glass. She seemed nervous, and Patrick didn't blame her. He had just walked up to her like she was some kind of prey. To make up for it he offered her a soft smile. A smile that Victor Criss would probably have actually described as _non creepy_ , for once.  
Hastily he opened the car door and yelled out: “Hey, you got y’self an escort girl? Cause she's way too pretty to date you voluntarily” as he got into the back seat with Criss. Belch offered him the good ol’e finger and the brunette girl beside him just giggled. Patrick turned his head to the blonde boy beside him. The creepy grin plastered on his face again as he put his hand into Victors blonde and neatly styled hair. Ruffling it. Vic smacked his hand away from him and hissed  
“Go suck one, Hockstetter”. This made Patricks grin grow even wider and chuckled  
“Aw, aren't you a tease?” he teased the blonde as Belch started up the car. Victor raised a dark eyebrow at the other before staring out the window. The girl in the front seat who seemed quite a couple of years younger than Belch whispered something into his ear which made the driver snort. The music in the car were playing low in the background and more often than not it was cancelled out by the brunette chick laughing loudly. Everyone could tell she were nervous riding a car with almost all of the infamous bowers gang. In reality anyone would but it made the air kind of tense and awkward. So Pat did the only thing he knew how to, started bothering the closest living thing. This time that person happened to be Victor Criss.  
“Soo”, he began to get Vic’s attention. The blonde stared daggers at him for disturbing his peacefully staring out of the car window and crossed his scrawny arms across his chest in a defensive pose.  
“What?”  
“Don’t you have your own escort broad tonight? Or are they all too scared of you to wanna ride your dick?”. He delivered his line like an actor, stone faced but with a mischievous sparkle in his dark eyes.  
“Dude she isn’t a fucking escort girl” Belch stated irritated from behind the wheel. “She has a fucking name”. Patrick frowned, Belch weren’t supposed to join the conversation like this, it ruined the script. “So what? It’s not like you know it anyway, dickhead” he spat back which made Belch cough. Caught red handed like a sloppy slut.  
“It’s, uhhh…”. A shaved head were scratched as the few brain cells left in it worked overtime.  
“What is it Belch? Tiffany? Betty? Maybe Lucy?”. The only person of the opposite sex in the car fidgeted embarrassedly and seemed to want to be anywhere else than here right in this moment.  
“It’s Janey and fuck you Hockstetter”. A brief silence came down upon them before the girl hesitantly sucked in a breath. “It’s… It’s Jenny, babe” she said. Patrick erupted into an unstoppable force of laughter. His stomach hurt and his eyes were full of tear before it started dying down. Belch sat ashamed in the front seat joined by the poor girl whose name were Jenny, fucking Jenny, and Vic sat as silent as always to the left of Pat. Although no one had noticed it the blonde bastard had actually cracked a smile. It had gone away as fast as it came but still, it had been there. 

The group didn’t end up spending much time at the shed, due to various reasons. Partly because they wanted to save the drinks to the real party, so they didn’t really do anything more than smoke weed and talk nada. But also because the awkward atmosphere created by Belch’s persumable one night stand didn’t really make the pre-party.. fun. So they ended up leaving barely an hour after arriving there. Heading towards the junkyard were the real shit’s at 

As the car rolled onto the driveway they were greeted with the sight of tipsy teenagers and half a dozen cars squeezed onto the gravel covered yard. The music playing at the party was deafening and Vic could feel his pulse beat to the beat of the strong base. He flashed a dashing smile at a group of wobbly girls walking past him which made them giggle. He knew he looked good and that he had an inviting face if he bothered to wear a smile. He could feel a very faint smell of barf drifting from a nearby bush. _Already?_ he thought to himself but a part of him liked the whole party setting. The loud music, the smelly people and the doe-eyed girls that liked to sit on his lap. He never wanted to go to them but once there he never wanted to leave. At home he just sat staring out his window, the enormous empty house filling him with anxiety. He shrugged off the uncomfortable thought and got back into the mood. This was a night made for fun and getting wasted, fuck the consequences. The consequences and maybe some girls. Maybe.  
He had already smoked some with Belch earlier, so it wouldn't be too hard to get loose. Maybe some shots and another joint and suddenly he would be as gone as the rest. But they still lacked a member. Henry. He would come eventually, but neither of them knew when.  
An uncomfortable finger suddenly poked into his side, making him jump slightly while twitching like a maniac. The culprit was, of course, the tall skinny jeans wearing asshole called Patrick. Victor took a deep breath and stared at Trick with wide, shocked eyes.  
“Oh my fucking god” he sighed irritated. Was this what Patrick had planned for the night? Bothering him to absolute death?  
Patrick responded with a small grin, looking around a bit before settling his eyes onto Vic again.  
“Got some things to fix and then I’ma meet up with Henry” Patrick informed them. “I’ll see you later.”  
Vic just glared at the taller males back as he walked away. Holding his ribcage that still ached a bit from the others pointy finger. He turned his head to look at Belch, but he was already watching him with a soft grin.  
“I.. **hate** him” Vic said and let his hand leave his ribcage and drop to his sides again. Reginald, as Belch real name was, chuckled and let the arm he previously had around Jenny go. Carefully he instead layed it around Vic.  
“Here, I’ll make you feel better” He said with a wide smile and handed him a Jack Daniel’s bottle. Vic shone up slightly and opened it, getting the first taste of the burning whisky. He pressed his lips together in a thin line of distaste as he handed it back over to Belch. Together they made their way towards the middle of the party, which was were the music mostly came from. Some of the youngsters had started a campfire. People were either dancing around it or sat hurled up on old decomposed car, fridge and, well, _junk_ parts around it. For the quiet seconds that appeared between the songs loud laughters were echoing through the crowd, and Vic couldn’t help but to feel his mouth twist into a wide, genuine smile. They settled down onto a dirty old couch that was standing about 12 feet from the campfire. Belch opened the backpack he had brought and took out the last package of weed they had. It would only be enough for two joints. Which meant it wouldn’t be enough for the three of them. Jenny snatched the JD bottle and insisted that it was all she needed to have a good time. So the two boys ended up rolling their joints and lighting them up. Puffing thick clouds of smoke out of their mouths as they exhaled. The time passed pretty quickly once they got enough alcohol and weed into their system. Before they knew it two hours had passed and still no Henry or Patrick. Vic didn’t mind tho. A cute girl with red dyed hair had placed herself in his lap for about half an hour ago, and now her fingers was in his hair as their lips brushed together sloppily and playfully. His hands on her waist, pulling her closer, full with lust. Jenny had as well moved to her mans lap, the only difference is that they didn’t make out. They were instead having deep conversations about the universe or hell knows what. Vic didn’t really listen. All he could focus on was his and the girls bodies rubbing together at the rhythm of the punk music currently playing on the stereos. His member surprisingly hard in his pants.  
She tasted like cherries mixed with vodka and smelled strongly of perfume. He didn’t mind it though, better than smelling sweaty like Patrick had earlier today. Come to think of it, Patrick had smelled less sweat in the car ride here. It had been some mixture between sweat and perfume, which honestly had not been too bad. Still not too nice either though.  
Shit. Why did he even think of Patrick now? He furrowed his eyebrows a bit as he made the kiss deeper, earning a soft moan from the girl in his lap. His lips curled into a slight smile as one of his hands curiously made its way in under her skirt and grabbed one of her cheeks. She giggled against his lips and pulled slightly on the blonde strands of hair she currently had in her hand. As Vic started caressing her thigh she slowly opened up like a flower, spreading her legs as his hand moved closer to her region. His fingertips carefully brushed against the fabric of her panties. They were damp and warm. His chest started heaving excited as he felt her tense up at his touch, and small whimpers escaped her.  
Just as his fingers slowly made their way under the textile a loud voice made him jump and recoil  
“Victor Criss, what a champ! What has it been? Three hours? And you’re already in some poor girls pants?”  
The voice belonged to Henry, walking up to them with confidence, Patrick following close behind him.  
“Two hours” Victor corrected him with a wide grin. The two newly arrived boys sat down, Henry on an old box and Patrick on a rusty radiator.  
“Well, don’t let us stop you” Henry mumbled with a grin, picking up a plastic bag with white powder from his backpack. The boys were all used to doing certain sexual acts in front of each other. It happened quite often. Those acts did not include the boys getting pleasure tho. No, no. If the dick came out, they had to leave the room.  
Vic shot an uncomfortable look towards Patrick, who didn’t really look so pleased either. Since he didn’t know Patrick that well, or at all, he didn’t quite know if he was okay with giving the girl pleasure in front of him. Vic took a deep breath and carried on anyway, giving Henry a cocky smile as his fingers slid into the girls wet underwear. She bit her lower lip and breathed out a low moan into Vics ear.  
“you okay?” He whispered carefully into her ear, while closing his eyes to think away his male friends. She nodded excited, just seeming more turned on by the audience. His fingers worked carefully over her clitoris, making her twist and turn slightly in his arms. As his fingers continued rubbing against her with a steady beat, he gently bit the redheads earlobe. Breathing out hot air onto it through gritted teeth. Her reaction was more than pleasing. As she started getting more and more worked up his fingers immigrated further in. At first his fingertips just carefully teasing the opening. But after some desperate groans from his lady of the night, he began rocking his hand, slowly pumping his fingers into her. And once he got a steady beat his fingers crooked, rubbing up against her very special spot. He could feel her fists clench on his back. Holding onto his cargo green, armless T-shirt. Her hips rolled down against him and his hand, making his own member squeezed into some kinda sandwich made of his dick, his own hand and her vagina. It didn’t feel too good, but not really too bad either. Vic let out a sigh and opened his eyes as he continued thrusting his fingers into the girl. His brown doe eyes scanned through the surroundings. Belch was still busy talking about existencial things with Jenny, and It seemed Henry had joined as well as a girl he’d never really seen before. Probably Henry’s hook up for the night. Then his eyes drifted to Patrick; and he was staring right back at him. Victor twitched shocked as he met the dark haired males green eyes. An uncomfortable feeling in his stomach started to build up. How long had he been staring at them? Victor had his eyes closed for quite some time, so it is possible that he could have watched all this time. His cheeks flushed slightly at the thought. He didn’t only feel creeped out, but also degraded. The corner of Patrick’s lips twitched slightly at Victor’s face suddenly changing colour. And with an amused stare he sipped from the bottle of JD in his hand.  
Fine. If the creep wanted a show, he would give him one. Vic kept his eyes focused on Patricks as he added yet another finger, inserting it into the hot and wet opening between her legs. Letting all three of them slide into her. They twisted and crooked inside her as he speed up his rhythm, and from her muffled moans she really seemed to enjoy it. Vic bit his lower lip at the sounds she were making, trying to hold back a small grin. The owner of those green eyes he was staring back at didn’t even try to hold it back tho. His thin lips spread into a grin.  
The whole situation just seemed so fucking odd. Vic just couldn’t look away from the creep, but his gut feeling were literally screaming at him to get his act together and beat the others males face in. But he couldn’t. Vic didn’t know if curiosity was the right word, but he wanted to know what would happen when he finished her. Once again the movements of his hands speed up. The scrawny pale arm had started getting tired and he really really just wanted to finish this.  
For a moment it felt like the time had stopped, and they were all three just sitting in black void. He couldn’t hear or see the others. It was only the three of them that existed. Patrick carefully watching as Vic thrusted his fingers in and out of this chick he just met. The uncomfortable knot in Vics stomach that for some reason started settling further down in his abdomen, bothering the crap out of him. Still he couldn’t look away from those emerald eyes. Soon stars lit up the black empty void surrounding them, and he felt teeth digging into his shoulder. He turned his head quickly. for the first time in maybe 10 minutes able to tear his eyes off the dark brown haired male. The red haired girl was panting heavily against his neck, and she whispered praises into his ear as she slowly got out of his lap. That was the first time in a while he started noticing his surroundings again. Henry making out with the girl previously mentioned. Jenny and Belch slowly leaving their place, probably going to fuck somewhere. The campfire. The people walking by. Everything was back to normal.  
Vic shot a glance towards Patrick. He was still sitting there, watching him with an amused facial expression. Vic didn’t really know to react. Gaze dropping down to his pants. They has faint stains on them from the girls wet genitals… and.. wait. He was wet as well. No, this couldn’t be true. Victor quickly pulled down his T-shirt as he stood up and walked away from their small gathering  
“gonna take a piss..” He muttered, just so Patrick wouldn’t follow. 

As Vic reached the parking lot he stopped by a well lit, but kinda hidden, street light. Before lifting the shirt up he took an extra look around. No one was there.  
There it was though. A stain as big as a baseball covering his crotch area. The chick had barely fucking touched him, so what the fuck was going on? He scratched his head as he looked around, a bit paranoid again. It wasn’t Patrick watching that turned him on, was it? No. Henry had involuntary watched him do similar things and it definitely hadn’t ended up like this.  
Victor pulled a hand through his sweaty hair and looked down again. Pale shaky hands trying to pull down the shirt to see if it could cover it even if he moved. His upper body twisted slightly to try it out. The textile pulled slightly and revealed barely half an inch of the spot. _Okay_ , he thought, _this will do._  
The boy cast one more paranoid look around him before starting to slowly walk back into the junkyard. His legs were so weak and wobbly he couldn't help but to stumble once or twice on his way down the gravel covered trail leading to the campfire. People walking past him brushed their shoulders against him every now and then, but he was way too high to care. His mind was a total empty space and he just felt good. He was high, drunk and had under quite weird circumstances “let off his load”. Nothing really bothered him anymore. Or maybe that's what his shitfaced brain was telling him. He still felt discomfort from Patricks weirdass behavior, but it was easy to ignore. At least for now. The thought would probably come creeping back when he sobered up. But that was a problem he’d deal with later.  
As he made his way through the crowds he accidentally bumped into the red haired girl from earlier. She smiled widely towards him, biting her lower wine red lip as she started dancing slightly with him. Victor smiled but had to push further and continue through the crowd. She didn't seem to mind though. When he turned around to catch a last glimpse of her she was already dancing with some other guy. Rubbing up against him. Victor raised his thick eyebrows an scoffed out a low chuckle before shaking his head. That girl had some energy, alright.  
After a while he managed to find his way back to where Patrick supposedly were supposed to sit. He wasn't there anymore though. The blonde sighed and turned around. Staring into the crowd of people that just seemed like a total blurr to him. He didn't even know where to start looking for the others, or who to look for. Henry and Belch were probably both getting laid, so the only person left to look for was Patrick. And Victor didn't really know if he actually wanted to find him. Maybe he should just wait for _them_ to find _him_? Yeah. Maybe that was for the best.  
Vic sat down onto the dirty couch once more and stared into the crowd of people dancing and talking. With shaky pale hands he managed to get out a package of cigarettes from his pocket. Lighting one and putting it between his lips. He swore to god that if something was gonna be the death of him it would either be nicotine or alcohol. Especially if he kept hanging out with these people. His mother, with all means, hated his friends and she hated that he hung out with them. But she was at least thankful he didn't hang out with Jews. And so were Victor. He didn't even understand why his mother thought he would hang out with those greedy fuckers in the first place.  
Victor took a deep breath of the smoke seeping out from the cigarette and closed his eyes. Relaxing into the soft cushions. He would lie of he said his head wasn't spinning and he would probably end up puking somewhere. But, hell, wasn't that exactly what nights like these were made for?  
He opened his eyes again. In front of him stood a tall, broad male dressed in a leather jacket. A big anarchist A was patched onto its arm and Victor immediately knew who the male in front of him were.  
“Wow, Victor, never thought I would see you again” the male mumbled with a dark voice as he got closer to the couch were the blonde was sitting. Victor sighed and took another drag of the cigarette.  
“The fuck are you doing here?” he asked with an almost invisible smile and stared blankly at the leader of his old gang.  
“Just wanted to say hi. But maybe you're too good for that now that you've transferred back to Derry”  
_Shit, right_. Chet, as the males name was, hadn't really reacted too well the day Victor told him he had accepted the offer to go back to Derry. And once his goons heard.. Well. Maybe it was unfair to call them that since Vic had been a part of them for just a month ago. But once they heard, anyways, none of them had been happy. The first stage had been denial, they barely acknowledged the fact that he was going to leave them. And when they did they tried to guilt him into staying. Saying that they were a gang now and they should stick up for each other. Vic was a part of the brotherhood and he _couldn't_ just let them down like this.  
The second stage was anger. They didn't speak with him until the day before he got transferred. They warned him to stay away or else. They continued to follow the five stages of grief which meant that after their anger subsided, bargain came knocking down his door. Literally. Chet came with gifts such as half emptied bottles of liquor or offered him joints at every party. After the the grief cycle stopped. The refused to be sad so they went back to anger and never accepted it.  
“Too _good_?” Vic chuckled “Nah.. That jacket you're wearing probably costs more than our school books all together”  
Chet raised an eyebrow amused, shoving his hands into the pockets of so said jacket. An awkward silence fell over them. Chet seemed to hate Derry, so Vic couldn't understand what he was doing here. The started to get a little chilly and the smoke from the fire were drifting in their direction making Vic squint.  
“So” Chet said dragging out the o for a dramatic effect. “How’s it been?” but before Vic gets a chance to answer he gets cut off. “Oh right, I don’t actually care about how traitors feel. Shit, sorry, I forgot”. This was said with an accompanying sneer from the leatherjacket wearing asshole. Vic bottled up his rising anger and sighed heavily.  
“That was over half a year dude, come the fuck on. Drop. It.”  
Chet didn't seem to like his attitude judging by his shoulders suddenly tensing up.  
“We were your brothers, Vic” He murmured with a dark voice. Behind him, lurking in the crowd, Vic could now spot some other of his old gang members. With other words: Vic was outnumbered, and the idiots were probably just here for one reason. Him. And that didn't sit too well in his stomach.  
“Brothers?” the blonde mumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb. Shit, he was still baked as a fucking cake. “Come on dude, the next time we would see each other after graduating would be at a class reunion when we’re like 50, or something”  
“Not like we got the chance to find out, did we, asshole?”  
Vic started to get really irritated with the other male, but there was nothing he could do. If he started throwing fists his goons would come running and suddenly it would be six against one. Vic was okay at fighting, he prefered not to do it though, but he couldn't handle six gang members at once. Nope, no way. He would probably end up hospitalized for months.  
“Well, what do you want me to do about it? Say I'm sorry?” he asked calmly, shrugging a bit. Chet was basically towering over him at this point and it was honestly quite intimidating. But he wouldn't let his guard down. So he continued staring just as threatening back at the taller male.  
Suddenly a familiar voice broke the tension between them  
“Oh, sorry, did I just walk in on something?” a smug, mocking voice said from behind Chet. Vics eyes immediately found the source and there stood Patrick. And to be completely honest, Vic had never been happier to see him. Ever.  
Chet scoffed and turned around, eyeing the dark haired male that was standing just about seven feet away from him.  
“Any problem here, sir?” Patrick continued as he got eye contact with the leather jacket wearing city boy.  
“Nothing you should worry about” Chet hissed back. Even Vic could see the excitement in Patricks eyes as the other male walked closer to him. It were a miracle Chet didn’t get scared, because Vic himself would never walk towards someone with such a crazy stare.  
“Oh, I think I should. You see, Vic is my friend and our ringleader” Patrick lied, but from his tone it did sound like the gospel truth.  
“Is that so?” Chet scoffed “Well, I happen to know that the ringleader of Derrys high school is Henry Bowers, Vics childhood pal”  
Vic sighed  
“Trick.. “ he tried. On a second thought, bringing Patrick into this whole mess maybe wasn't such a good idea.  
“Trick?” Chet said surprised, turning his head towards Victor again before letting his eyes fall back on Patrick “Oh, I was just gonna ask if you were the mighty Bowers, but turns out you're just another one of his pals, huh?”  
Patrick shot Vic a disapproving glare for blowing his cover, but then met the eyes of Chet again.  
“Pals?” Victor scoffed and got up from the sofa, making Chet flinch slightly. Probably prepared for him to attack “More like guard dog..”  
“Oh, so his _bitch_ then” Chet laughed mockingly. It was weird to see Patrick and Chet so close to each other. Vic had always thought Chet was the tallest person he knew, and Henry the scariest. But right now.. In this moment. No one owned up to Patrick or the sinister stare he was wearing. He wasn't that much taller than Chet, but it was enough for bystanders to see him as the dominant one of the two here.  
“Clever” Patrick pointed out. A wide grin growing on his face. At this point Vic knew it was going to end up in a fight, and that they were two against six. They wouldn't win. He walked up Patrick and grabbed his arm  
“Leave it” he mumbled and tried to pull Patrick away from the scene. Patrick didn't budge. He kept staring deeply into the male with the leather jackets eyes.  
“You wear a lot of hairspray?” Patrick asked with a calm tone, nodding towards the brown, styled mullet. Chet looked confused for a second, but then his gaze sterned again.  
“So what?” he answered Patrick.  
Vic, that was holding the others arm, could feel how the tall boy tensed up and how his free hand reached back into his pocket.  
“That's kinda gay” he stated and quickly pulled up a can of hairspray of his own. But not just to spray the other, no. In his other hand was a lighter and before Vic knew it a big, bright flame spread in the air and flowed towards Chet. He didn't burn his skin, but hairspray connected with hairspray, and suddenly the other males hair went up in flames. 

It all played out perfectly. Just as Patrick had imagined. It all had happened so fast, and now they stood there. Staring at the beautiful mess they had created together. For a second time that evening time had officially stopped. The flames from the male on the grounds hair weren't big, but they were breathtaking. And the screams that pierced their ears was like music to Patrick. His own personal symphony orchestrated by himself consisting of the smell of burnt hair, people dramatically shrieking around them and the autumn wind blowing through his own flowing hair. Chet didn’t seem to like it as much as he himself did though. The city boy who had, mere seconds ago, acted so high and mighty rolled around on the ground trying desperately to clench the flames. A gang of people with similar clothing styles as the burning bitch on the ground started approaching them which just riled Pat up even more. The time to fight were upon them and by God were he excited. He rolled his shoulders which made several crackling noises and he could feel the adrenaline pumping in his veins. He suddenly came to be back to back with a somewhat exasperated Vic. Vic sighed heavily and their eyes met for a second when Pat looked over his shoulder.  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” said the blonde boy at which he himself smiled at. “Come on, I did him a favour! Mullets are for people who are ready to defend them and he clearly wasn’t”. Vic mouthed “Are you for real?” but left it physically unsaid. They were now completely surrounded by Chets friends who seemed very pissed off with their fists raised and fire in their eyes. Unlike their leader who had fire in his hair, literally.  
“Fellas, fellas!” Patrick boomed at them with open arms. “Can’t we solve this like civil people?” and with this said he pulled a knife out of his chest pocket which he promptly used to stab one of the goons in his leg with. With two enemies out of the way their odds were significantly better than before, now being four against two instead of six against two. The remaining four had taken some steps back. The fire had somewhat died out in them replaced by... fear. Pure, unfiltered fear. They had come ready for a fist fight, not being burnt alive or stabbed by some maniac with ridiculously long legs and a demonic grin. Someone had lowered the music for some reason not logical enough for Patrick. It were a party after all. The music should be high and the people there even higher, or at the very least extremely drunk. He felt his purpose at said party had been filled and so he grabbed a firm hold of Vics wrist. “The organiser of this blowout really needs to get their shit together, the music is too low and something… something smells burnt, does it not?” he loudly declared but whispered conspiratorially into Vics ear: “Let’s get outta this place before we get ourselves an actual fight, wouldn’t want any blood getting into that beautiful blonde hair o’ yours”. The word beautiful were said with a slimy smile that made the shorter blonde boy angrily eye him. Didn’t answer though which just made Pat smile even wider. With his hand still around Vics wrist he started dragging the both of them, as he himself had said it, “Outta there” with little difficulty. The people standing with open mouths and jaws on the ground parted and made a way for them. It were like moses parting the sea except it were Patrick and people moved out of sheer horror rather than because of his divinity. With their backs to the remaining party-people he instead decided to grab ahold of Vics hand raised their arms, conjoined by the entwined fingers of their respective hands, in a victorious gesture. I am like a god, he cheerily thought to himself none the less as the gravel of the front yard crackled under their boots. The were now more or less safe, he doubted anyone would actually follow them. Who would even dare go up against him now? It were to be known that the bowers gang were the toughest gang around and they had a crazy-ass guard dog that would bite your head off if you didn’t watch your mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, wasn't that one hellova chapter?  
> I'm trying to update every friday, but since we haven't gotten to writing chapter 4 yet, I don't know when that will happen haha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party gone wrong. Or right, depending on who you ask. Patrick would say that it went pretty alright, but that didn't seem to be the case for Victor. Will they be able to make up or are they destined to be fighting forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, our "we'll update every friday" plan didn't quite.. work out! But we managed to finish up chapter three like yesterday. It's a bit shorter than chapter 2, but we both hope you'll enjoy it anyways!  
> Thanks for reading <3

Chapter 3

Vic only remembered key events of getting out of the party and getting to where they were now, the porch of his home. House would be a better, more accurate, description seeing as it had never truly felt like a home to him but that was unrelated at the moment. He kind of remembered shaking Patricks hand out of his own as soon as they got out of sight of other people which had only made the bitch laugh at him and his manners. What the actual fuck? he had thought to himself but let it slide as they had continued making their way. Pat couldn’t possibly have known they were heading for his house but had followed Vic obediently nonetheless. He came back to the now and became painfully aware of the fact that Patrick were staring at him. Had he no shame? No will to even seem a little sneaky about it? Whatever his deal was it unnerved Victor and he suspiciously squinted back into those dark eyes who seemed to have some sick glow of… psycho in them. Something clearly weren’t alright in Patrick Hockstetters head but those weren’t his issues to solve, hell, he didn’t even like the dude. When they just kept looking at each other in tense silence there came a pressing need to kill the moment they were currently having.   
“Take a picture, it’ll last longer” he said condescendingly. The magic mostly broke when he uttered those words but he could still feel something in his gut, something not right.   
“Sorry princess, I forgot my camera at home” Pat answered with a fake sense of anguish dripping off of the words coming out of his mouth.   
“Had I known you’d invite me to your porch I would have brought it. Might even have put on fresh boxers!”. The last part of that comment made Vic groan but he didn’t feel as disgusted by it as he thought he would’ve. There were a subject he felt a need to discuss though, something pushing at his insides needing to be released.   
“What the fuck were you thinking before?”. His question hung in the air between them for a second or two. Patrick turned his head towards the sky, looking up at the stars, and stretched out his absurdly long legs.   
“Pretty broad question you got there bud” came the answer. Why did you stare at me while I fingered a girl? Why did you staring at me fingering a girl turn ME on? Why did you put my ex-friends hair on fire? Why did you defend me like that, like I were your friend? Why did you hold my hand afterwards? Why did you hold my hand afterwards, so tightly..? Those and a thousand other questions flew around in his head like screaming seagulls, all trying to get his attention.  
“Why did you do what you did? Y’know, put Chets hair on fire?” was all that came out.  
“Chet? Chet’s his actual name?” Patrick got out before breaking down into a pile of laughter. Vic couldn’t take his eyes off of the laughing youngster. It felt off, the way he were laughing now but half an hour ago he put another human being on fire. He felt almost.. pure? Thank god, for his laughter outbreak died down as fast as it broke out. Silence enveloped them again but this time it weren’t as uncomfortable as before. If the air had been chilly before it were positively freezing now and he rubbed his hands up and down his arms to generate some sort of heat. It was a desperate attempt and Patrick looked pitifully at him.   
“Well, I couldn’t just leave you to fend ‘em off on your own, could I? I didn’t get a good look but it looked like we were outnumbered preeetty badly, weren’t we?”. A breeze made fallen autumn leaves swirl around. “Besides”, he continued as he took off the dark jeans jacket he’d been wearing the entire night. “What kind of a team member would I be, no, what kind of a friend would I be if I let someone just pick a fight with you like that?” and with this he draped the jacket he’d been wearing over Vics scrawny shoulders. He felt the warmth emitted from the lousy jacket. It made him feel stuff he couldn’t explain.   
“Team member?” He repeated instead.   
“Yeah? We’re in the same gang? _It makes us brothers_ ” Pat gave him a confused look as if this were some sort of universal law everyone knew of. Everyone except Victor Criss apparently.   
“Uh yeah no. It makes us acquaintances at most” He didn’t want to be even a little associated with Patrick fucking Hockstetter, that would be social status suicide. Although, after tonight he probably didn’t have much of choice. The rumour of the crazy Hockstetter and his sidekick Criss making an epic scene at a mediocre party would spread like wildfire before they’d even get a chance to blink. No doubt it had already been spread. Fuck.   
“Fair, fair” were the reply to that. Patrick didn’t look like he thought this was fair at all but none of them were ready to dispute it yet.   
“I didn’t think you were the guy who even had friends. I mean, except for Henry and Belch I guess and even then I don’t fit the mold” Vic said cautiously. At this the long legged guy furrowed his brow and looked up into the pitch black sky. For a moment they both sat quiet.  
“And you do to then?” the dark haired one finally broke the silence.   
Shit, Patrick was right.   
“Well.. I can't relate to either of them, I just hang with them cause I care for Henry and.. Belch is kinda nice, ya know. It's nice to not be alone”  
He sighed. He would probably regret what he just said when he sobered up, but for now it felt good to get if off his chest. Pale hands reached up to grab the big denim jacket, correcting it on his shoulders. A breeze of campfire, cologne and an underlying tone of sweat hit his nose. It didn't smell half as bad as he thought the other had smelled earlier today.   
“Exactly” Patrick mumbled. “You're too smart for them, aren't you?”  
Vic furrowed his eyebrows at the.. compliment? He had never really seen himself as smart, but he was the voice of reason in his group of friends. So maybe Patrick was right after all. It didn't really matter anyways, they were his friends, and that's that. Silence fell over them for a second time. This time though, they sat there quiet for quite a long time. Enough for Vics thoughts and questions to come running back to him. Sure, Patrick had saved him, and maybe he owed him. But everything the other did was wrong. Really wrong. They could get in trouble for this, maybe even go to jail. And on top of that he just generally felt disgusted by the others weird and perverted behaviour. He had to say something about it.   
“I swear to god I will break your nose if you _ever_ do anything like you’ve done today again. And I mean _anything_ ” a pale blush spread on his cheeks at the last part. It was an embarrassing experience after all. He came while staring Patrick Hockstetter in the eyes.   
Patrick just chuckled. “Any specific part of today or..?” Pat said smiling. It sounded like a challenge, the way he said it.   
“All. Of. It. Bitch”. That just made Patrick laugh again and it frustrated Victor beyond belief. Couldn’t he take _anything_ seriously? Couldn’t he see that he was really fucking pissed off about his behaviour?   
“Well.. Then don’t get in trouble again” The taller male muttered as he got up on his feet, shooting the other a small smile before looking around a bit. Probably contemplating how to get home. Vic wasn’t just gonna sit there and take a comment like that though. So as the other slowly started walking away he sprung to his feet as well  
“What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean? Don’t you understand? We can go to jail for this!”  
Patrick turned around, eyeing the smaller male from top to toe with a small grin.  
“Well they’d have to press charges for that to happen” the dark haired stated. And sure, he was right. But that was not the point.  
“And who says they’re not gonna?” Vic asked, dead serious. Maybe he was selfish for thinking more about going to jail than the people they.. _Patrick_ , had hurt. The blonde clenched his fists in frustration. Patrick didn’t seem to understand how serious the situation actually were, cause that grin was still painted over his face.   
“Don’t get caught, then. Or I will have to come and save your ass again.” The taller pulled a hand through his dark hair, still keeping his eyes steady on the blonde who were now boiling with anger.  
“I wouldn’t even be in this situation if you could have just stayed the fuck out of it! I’m not _your_ responsibility! You don’t even know me, hell, **I** don’t even **like** you”   
And with that the blonde ripped off the jacket he had earlier got wrapped around him and threw it on the dirty gravel next to Patrick. Safe to say that he had definitely changed his mind. Patrick could go. “Take your stupid jacket and leave” he hissed, peeking out from strands of sweaty bleached hair and thick eyebrows. The dark haired male just stood there and stared blankly at him for what felt like an eternity. Then he leaned down, grabbed his jacket and walked off into the night.

*

Maybe Vic had been too harsh on Patrick. But he did deserve it. To an extent at least. The fact that he was actually feeling sorry for the fucker was a bad sign. He shouldn’t, he couldn’t, feel bad for a guy like Patrick “I’m an asshole” Hockstetter. 

*

Days grew into a weeks and that is how Patrick found himself at the clubhouse with Henry getting high as kites together. A regular wednesday, just like that. Henry was the first one to break the silence. “So..” he said with a very drawn out “o”. He got quite, trying to collect his scattered thoughts. Patrick knew the feeling. He often compared it to trying to catch butterflies with a broken net. You could do it but it was difficult. _Very_ difficult. “What the.. what the fuck? What happened between you and Vic?” he took a deep breath. “You guys have been so weird since the party like, what did _you_ do?”. At this grave accusation pat got up on one elbow and waved the free arm around in wild motions while he spoke, a grin lingering on his face. “What makes you think I did something? It could just as well have been snotty Victor Criss, huh?” He knew that in polite society he would be the one deemed responsible for the mess at hand but he didn’t feel like admitting it. Henry eyed him carefully, furrowing his eyebrows a bit. To which Patrick just sunk down on the dirty mattress again, ending up laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. Huffing on the joint held between his thumbs and index finger.   
“So.. you didn't do _anything_?” Henry asked, his voice sceptic and cold.   
The dark haired male just glanced towards his friend, the smile he’d been wearing growing on his lips. He was pretty sure Henry already knew fragments of what had happened that night but wanted Patrick to tell. Well, unfortunately for his dirt-blonde friend Patrick wasn't the kind to kiss and tell. “As innocent as a newborn” the taller male mumbled, thinking back of the day his mother had brought Avery home. _As innocent as a newborn_ , he repeated in his head.   
Henry didn't seem to like that answer, but he decided not to egg the other on. He could handle Vic and Belch but he didn't know if he could handle Patrick, after all. Patrick snorted.   
“I don’t believe I did anything particularly wrong at least” at which juncture Henry let out a low whistle. “Patrick Hockstetter doesn’t believe he has done anything particularly wrong, stop the presses!” Even though talking about awkwardness within a group might be awkward in itself Henry could be surprisingly good with stuff like this when necessary. You couldn’t be a decent leader if you couldn’t resolve fighting within the group. It resulted with Patrick sighing and giving Henry an annoyed look.   
“Oh come on, what do you want from me?” he whined as he sat up again. His posture could only be described as crooked. It was Henry's turn to scoff and shake his head.  
“To fix your mess Hockstetter. Vic is one of my best friends and probably the one I’ve known for the longest time. I wanted you guys to get along, don’t you get that..?” Henry seemed sincere and it made Patrick feel weird. Why was he making such a big deal out of it? Sure two weeks had passed and Criss physically avoided him but it wasn’t anything major really. He’d get over it in time. Surely he would. Henry and Belch could still stand him after knowing him for this long so why would Vic be any different. Or rather, why should he treat Vic any differently. He already knew the answer to why Vic were different, and had known since day one. That's exactly why Patrick was so intrigued by the smaller boy. Was Patrick actually hurt by the others words and actions? No. Not really. In fact it was something that just made the whole ‘befriending Victor criss’ situation way more thrilling. But he had to let the other cool down a bit before approaching him again and it was almost as if Henry was the sign he’d been waiting for.   
“Okay, and how do I do that? Invite him out on a candlelit dinner under the starry night sky?” the taller mumbled with a smirk, taking another drag of the joint. Henry sighed heavily at his hopeless friend.  
“Just.. Just talk to him. Apologize.” the dirt-blonde begged, giving the taller a stern and serious look. Silence fell over them, and stayed for a while, before the Patrick finally agreed. Not that he had much of a choice. 

*  
Friday finally came and Vic felt relieved getting out of the stuffy school building. For once he didn’t have much planned for the weekend, more than maybe mow the lawn. He needed cash to watch Killer klowns from outer space with Henry at the end of the month, and he couldn’t let him down. Though, he definitely didn’t understand the appeal of the movie at all. It seemed pretty B from just the title. Who’d even come up with the idea of spelling “clowns” with a k? But, like stated before, Henry was a trashy man with trashy taste.   
He hadn’t spoken with Patrick for at least two weeks and while it felt liberating to finally get that piece of shit out of his sight. He still felt kind of bad for saying he didn’t like him to his face. After all, he’d just tried to help him. In his own extremely twisted and selfish way. But it was definitely better this way, them not speaking, that is. Even though it created a weird atmosphere when the gang hung out. But the awkwardness would pass. Vic was sure of it.  
While on his way to his locker together with the other three he couldn’t help but to let his eyes trail over the lanky, dark haired male. He did seem pretty fine with it all, which made the blondes guilt ease up a bit.   
Vic shoved in his things into the locker, leaving everything there since he didn’t really need it at home. The bowers gang weren’t exactly well known for doing their homework, though Vic somehow still managed to pass his tests. Which at least made him look good in the eyes of their teachers. It was different for Henry, who was going to be held back a year. Something that kind of worried Vic. He knew all too well how abusive Butch would be if Henry didn’t live up to his standards. Of course Henry thought that no one knew, but it wasn’t easy hiding those scars. Especially in the locker room when they had PE. So Vic knew. Hell, he was convinced almost everyone in their small circle of friends knew.  
As the gang reached the parking lot Henry gave Patrick a look that Vic couldn’t quite describe. But he got an uneasy feeling in his gut just thinking of what it might mean. He decided to drop the thoughts of it though and made himself ready to get into the backseat of Belch’s car. The door was open and he already had one foot inside when one tall asshole grabbed his arm and jerked him backwards. He almost fell from the force of it and stared at Patrick with fire in his eyes.  
“You mind if I borrow this, Belch?” Patrick said as he smiled and stuck his head in through an open window to get a glimpse of the driver.  
“The fuck?” Vic exclaimed and tried twisting and turning out of the others grip, failing miserably.  
“Not at all, saves me gas” Belch turned his head and smiled at Trick. They exchanged a nod and then the taller male pulled out his head and closed the door Vic had been meaning to go through. Vic couldn’t really do anything but to stare defeated at the car that pulled out of the parking. Smoke trailing out of its exhaust pipe as it drove away into the distance. This was a nightmare. Not literally of course, Vic wasn’t that whiney. But hell, this was a situation he would trade for pretty much any other situation. He definitely didn’t want to spend time with Patrick after the things that had happened. Even less spend time _alone_ with him. But here they were, stranded, and Vic guessed he didn’t have much of a choice than to either walk the entire way home or hear Patrick out. The first idea sounding better than the latter.  
As Patrick watched the car trail of he lowered his guard which made it possible for Vic to escape his harsh grip. With his back turned against _someone_ majoring in being a prick he began walking away from the scene. Behind him could hear a sigh followed by heavy army boots pursuing him which stressed him out. Couldn’t he just be left alone? It’s not like they **had** to be friends to be in the same gang. He just wished to get home in peace and for Patrick to get bored of this cat and mouse play. Sadly that didn’t seem to be the case.

After a while of eerily quiet walking Vic finally had enough.   
“Are you gonna follow me home or what the fuck is your plan?” He spat out, annoyed, and turned to face his stalker. Said stalker offered up one of those disgustingly gleeful smiles which really got on his nerves.   
“Isn't it obvious? I’m trying to get on your nerves” Patrick chuckled as if he had been a mindreader.   
“So that’s your goal? To get me annoyed? Well congratulations” he muttered bitterly and turned his back to Patrick again with the intent of getting home before it got dark. Not aware of the fact that this would probably be the last time he would do so. “You succeeded with that the very first day we met”.   
He could hear Patrick footsteps strutting up behind him and felt the others big hand on his shoulder, turning him around. His brown doe eyes met the others green globes and they exchanged a long look before Patrick apologized. Actually _fucking_ apologized.   
“Vicky, hey, I'm just messing around” the taller began, taking a sharp breath “I wanted to talk so that I could apologize for what I did the other week, okay? I'm sorry”  
A skeptical expression surfaced on the smallers pale face. Was he actually sorry? Honestly, Victor had a hard time believing that. Patrick was.. Batshit crazy and he probably enjoyed every second of what he had done. But he guessed that.. He could try again. Third time’s a charm, right?   
With a deep sigh he brushed the tallers hands off of himself.   
“Okay.. But you better fucking prove that you're sorry. Alright?” He muttered, giving Patrick a stern and serious stare. To which a wide grin spread across the tallers face. Vic hated to admit it, but Patrick seemed to like him really much for some reason. Especially since making up seemed like such a huge deal to him. It made Vic conflicted, if he were going to be honest. Because it made him _want_ to like Patrick as well.   
“I can prove myself” the taller said with confidence, shoving his hands down the pockets of his dark skinny jeans “I'll give you head right here and right now to prove it”.   
The smaller wrinkled his nose disgusted, pushing the taller away from himself by settling his hand on the others chest. To which he were answered with a playful laugh. And if Vic were to be honest, he too smiled at that.


	4. Just a small update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, just an update on what's going on and why I haven't published in a while.

Hey!  
I haven't updated in forever, I know, and I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. I have been through a lot the last year from family members dying to being mentally abused and basically locked inside my house for 6 months. I'm slowly recovering and I really hope to continue this story, cause it means a whole lot to me.

Are you still interested in reading it, tho?


End file.
